User talk:Wagnike2/Archive 9
Please *May I edit the WWE Championship page? From:User:PowerSubZero. WWE Roster template update Hey there. Thanks for all the good work you're doing on the wiki, but the Template:WWE Roster needs an update badly. I'll copy the changes needed here. *Something has to be done with the Unassigned Personnel section, since most of the people there are wrestling at NXT live events or in the May Young Classic. *Tyson Kidd is a backstage producer, so he needs to be moved out of the Unassigned Brand section. *Neville needs to be moved from Raw to the 205 section. *Jason Jordan needs to be moved from Smackdown to Raw. *Booker T needs to be moved from Pre-Show Panels to Commentators section. *American Alpha, DIY, Realest Guys and The Wyatt Family are still listed in the Tag Teams section. *Daria needs to be renamed to Sonya Deville. *Drew Galloway needs to be renamed to Drew Mcintyre *People to be added: **Adam Cole (NXT) **Bobby Fish (NXT) **Kassius Ohno (NXT) **Kyle O'Reilly (NXT) **Montez Ford (NXT) **Heavy Machinery (Tag Teams) **Ambrose & Rollins (Tag Teams) **Street Profits (Tag Teams) **Vic Joseph (Commentators) **Christy St. Cloud (Commentators) **Peter Rosenberg (Pre-show Panels) **Sam Roberts (Pre-show Panels) Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 03:05, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Impact Wrestling to GFW Hello Nic, I have a question but I want to ask first without breaking any guideline. May I or you move Impact Wrestling to Global Force Wrestling and Global Force Wrestling to Global Force Wrestling (2014-2017)? Also, I have something to propose to you which I also sended to Dean here . Could you accpet my proposal also? Thanks for your time (talk) 12:10, August 18, 2017 (UTC) GFW Thing Well, I think that (in my opinion), I don't know your, it shoulded be the old GFW put Global Force Wrestling (2014-2017) and Impact Wrestling to GFW because I think that there is not another option to do so, but I don't know? Also I have a proposal but I want know well, I have wiki called the Puroresu System Wiki, and on community central told me also that one way to attract users is to make an affilliation, but I don't know do you wanna make an affilliation with my project? Let me know on my talk page Thanks for your time (talk) 14:07, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Thing All right if you say so, ok. But I need a tip from you since you and Dean own this wiki, how did you attracted users to here? Also could so move the old GFW to GFW (2014-2017) and Impact Wrestling to GFW because you know since Impact "merged" with GFW. Thanks for your time (talk) 16:10, August 18, 2017 (UTC) p.s:Also the image gallery of the gfw knockouts title galley bugged here, could you fixed it? Ok, can I least end update Impact wrestling including the NexGen champion since Cody left GFW and it's not inactive, also including the x division champion since they now reconginze as GFW also and the ppv thing? Well, I think (in my opinion), I don't know yours, to put the old GFW to GFW (2014-2017) or something specific and Impact Wrestling to GFW. But let me know on my Talk page (talk) 14:24, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Point what to who? (talk) 14:29, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Dr. X-Treme/Image gallery An image gallery already exists for this luchador: Doctor X/Image gallery. So if you want to redirect/move the page Dr. X-Treme/Image gallery to combine them. --Latin915 (talk) 17:47, August 24, 2017 (UTC) **You're welcome. With Lucha Libre it is definetly difficult to keep track of luchadors cause they can change names & masks so much. --Latin915 (talk) 00:11, August 25, 2017 (UTC) WWE Championship page with Sport Teams/athletes Can you Unlock the WWE Championship page and add a "Sport Teams/athletes" Section we that The photos like the NFL Patriots or the NBA Cavliers Sideplate Titles can be added so no one would be banning anyone and the page itself doesnt have to be locked up for years and years. InjusticemobileSuperman (talk) 16:34, August 29, 2017 (UTC)Superman/ClarkKentInjusticemobileSuperman (talk) 16:34, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Quick Fix Hey again Nic. Been a while. I just noticed recently some new edits made to the Drew Galloway page. Apparently he's back in the WWE and he's back to using his previous Drew McIntyre name. I couldn't fix the misspelling on the page but I just wanted to let you know it just needs that quick fix to it. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:39, September 1, 2017 (UTC)) *Hi Nic. I just wanted to ask whenever you have time, if you could rename a page I made for a tag team some time back. It's under the Terrell Dudley & Terrence Dudley page name, but they've been mostly competing under the team name of TNT. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:52, October 5, 2017 (UTC)) Two identical categories and two identical pages Hi I found two categories and two pages of the same thing. If you would like to redirect/move them to combine them. *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración teams and stables *Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion teams and stables *TMDK *The Mighty Don't Kneel Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 08:35, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Re:WWE Roster template update Re:Re:WWE Roster template update Hey, dude. I know you're busy with stuff, but once again, the template needs updating badly. If you'll be able to find some time in your schedule, please update it. If not, then let someone do that for you. Thank you for consideration. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 23:52, September 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm done. You can lock the page again. Thanks for letting me make these edits. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 15:59, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Bobby Heenan WWE posted this article about 30 minutes ago so I edited Bobby Heenan's profile. --Latin915 (talk) 00:03, September 18, 2017 (UTC) **Ok cool. --Latin915 (talk) 00:07, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Two pages of the same person Hi I found two more pages of the same person. *Silver King *César González The Silver King page has the better information on it so if you want to consider moving/redircting the César González page to the Silver King page. Thanks again for your time. --Latin915 (talk) 11:13, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Can you add a "Image Gallery" these Pages? Can you please add a "Image Gallery" To the Ambrose & Rollins page? along with the Benjamin & Gable page. thanks!! MrDBDGUY (talk) 05:02, September 20, 2017 (UTC)DBDGuy Hey. I was blocked 3 months ago for, as I suspect, adding pngs to wrestlers pages. I wanted to know what your rules are on that sort of thing as I don't wish to break them again. Thanks. 14:56, September 24, 2017 (UTC) WWE Cruiserweight Championship Hi someone with the profile name "Johncenasashabanksalexablisssanity" completly erased what was on the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (2016-present) page and took that information and added it to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship page. I dont see why these changes were made seeing how the two pages were fine how they were. So if you would like to look into the edit history of both pages and see what you think. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 05:12, September 25, 2017 (UTC) *Yes it looks like some good users were able to undo those bad edits and add everything back again. I'll continue to keep an eye out if anything else comes up. --Latin915 (talk) 19:38, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey Nic are there ways getting around the locks on some wiki pages i'll keep them updated if i can that is all i want to do is update some pages in the WWE cat Roman Reigns Some user named "Johnhengqube" made some obvious malicious edits to the Roman Reigns page. I tried undoing them but I dont think I got them all. The user should be blocked as well. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 00:19, October 2, 2017 (UTC) *That same user also uploaded this strange gif http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_ovochd05bY1skn1oxo1_500.gif if you would like to delete it. --Latin915 (talk) 14:17, October 2, 2017 (UTC) A user has been vandalising the Roman Reigns page (14matthi (talk) 00:22, October 2, 2017 (UTC)) Pentagón, Jr. A user named Pentadust moved the Pentagón, Jr. page to another name. When that happened, the Pentagón, Jr./Image gallery, Pentagón, Jr./Magazine covers and Pentagón, Jr./Event history pages got lost from the profile and no longer appear on the profile. Looking at the edit history of the page, you can see where the user moving the page, causing these parts of the profile to get lost. I tried undoing the edits but it didn't work since the page got moved to another name. Can you restore the profile to how it was before that user moved it? Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 10:04, October 3, 2017 (UTC) *True true. Thanks again! --Latin915 (talk) 10:50, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Two pages of the same championship Hi I found two pages of the same championship. *WXW World Heavyweight Championship *WXw Unified World Wrestling Championship The WXw Unified World Wrestling Championship page has the better information on it, such as a picture of the title belt & the correct name of the championship. So if you want to consider moving/redircting the WXW World Heavyweight Championship page to the WXw Unified World Wrestling Championship page. Thanks again for your time. --Latin915 (talk) 13:55, October 8, 2017 (UTC) hey can you please get King Deadpool The Awesome to stop ruining all of the wwe champions galleries with fake photos thank you Trae235 (talk) 01:13, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Two pages of the same promotion Hi I found two pages of the same promotion. *NWA Mid South *NWA Mid-South So if want to combine them or delete one. The NWA Mid-South page appears to have the better information of the two. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 09:18, October 12, 2017 (UTC) NWA cont. Yes thats a good idea. Many of the former NWA affilliates have announced on their Facebook pages that they have changed their names. For example, check out the facebook page of NWA Mid South, it announced on Sept. 30 that it is now Pro Wrestling MidSouth and have changed their website to prowrestlingmidsouth.com These former NWA affiliates have all announced name changes on or around Oct. 1st when Billy Corgan took full control of the NWA. I have been following these former NWA affiliate facebook pages so I have seen when each one announced a name change. So if you need more info on when each one changed their name I can help by providing a list which includes links to when they changed their name. I am always happy to help! --Latin915 (talk) 15:02, October 12, 2017 (UTC) User:GreenLanternofSector1516 Im not sure what user GreenLanternofSector1516 is trying to do, but the user is deleting galleries, deleting event histories, redirecting pages and creating new pages that is throwing off existing wrestler profile pages. I lost track of the edits the user has done. Can you look into the edits by this user? Thanks. Latin915 (talk) 00:43, October 21, 2017 (UTC) *Dang. Ok cool. Well I'll keep my eyes open then. --Latin915 (talk) 01:45, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Impact Wresting & Global Force Wrestling Impact wrestling just announced on twitter they have terminated their relationship with Jeff Jarrett & Global Force Wtestling. Here is the tweet Watch out cause I'm sure a lot of users will pop up & try to make edits or move things around that they shouldn't. --Latin915 (talk) 17:13, October 23, 2017 (UTC) **That's definetly the best move for now. Maybe more info will come out during the coming days or at their next ppv on Bound for Glory. --Latin915 (talk) 17:37, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Zoey Skye Hi I just noticed the image gallery and event history you created for Zoey Skye. The picture you uploaded, that looks like Angel Dust. Especially since in that picture, that is the Phoenix Of RISE Championship that Angel Dust has held. Are they the same person? If they are, you can combine the pages if you want to. --Latin915 (talk) 16:32, November 5, 2017 (UTC) *You're welcome. Yea I didnt know about the different names for her either. --Latin915 (talk) 01:03, November 6, 2017 (UTC) NXT championship cont. Oh I didn't know that. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 02:40, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Impact Wrestling championships Hi I checked out results of this weeks Impact Wrestling tv tapings on cagematch.net and there were multiple title changes. Should we continue to recognize the Global Force Wrestling titles as the current titles being used by Impact Wrestling or should we revert back to the TNA titles since Impact is no longer working with GFW? --Latin915 (talk) 21:23, November 11, 2017 (UTC) *Sounds good. Probably there will be users who will try to make edits on those GFW championship pages & Impact Wrestling championship pages so keep a look out for that. --Latin915 (talk) 06:07, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ---- Thank you Chet whose real name is Chester Green was my great uncle. A lot of people think he died back in March of 1964 when he was hit by a car leaving an arena after a match but he actually survived and went on to live a long life until his passing from complications of a stroke in 2004 Anray1230 (talk) 04:25, November 12, 2017 (UTC)Amber Daisuke Hanaoka & Mini Kenzo Suzuki Hi. Two pages you added are of the same person. Daisuke Hanaoka was Mini Kenzo Suzuki in AAA. Here is a couple references on Cagematch.net & Luchawiki So if you want to research it some more and combine the pages. --Latin915 (talk) 04:55, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Forums and Discussions? Hey Wagnike2! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 22:17, November 22, 2017 (UTC) WWE Hi Wagnike2 is VanAguilar, about the page called WWE can we please unlocked they edit from update this page Thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 22:34, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Tessa Blanchard/Image gallery Hi. Someone deleted the Image gallery for Tessa Blanchard. If you go to the page Tessa Blanchard/Image gallery, it has an explanation that I don't understand. Plus who is that user profile, "Semanticdrifter" who deleted it in the first place? --Latin915 (talk) 04:26, December 8, 2017 (UTC) **Oh. Well hopefully things can be worked out so there can be an image gallery for that profile. --Latin915 (talk) 17:16, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ***Yea I wonder why someone would report it. Definetly best thing to do is lock the image gallery for now. --Latin915 (talk) 03:05, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Why were my changes to Noel Harlow page reverted? RGL1978 (talk) 02:13, December 12, 2017 (UTC)R Sarah Lynn(wrestler) Hello I'm Brian I'm the brother of the artist formally known as Sarah Lynn her wrestling wiki here has been locked anyway it's a bit off considering she's been retired from the indies since 2009 if you want to delete or we can edit it some most her wrestling stuff is gone Brian5231993 (talk) 04:48, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Much love, Brian Block User Hey you, i need know why you blocked me in september last year? with the term "false inormation", im never uploaded false information here, i if u see my profile im uploaded a lot of images of wrestling belts, now i have this new belts for upload, all new 4 IMPACT championships with IMPACT center plate, no one have this, and all the 5 new 2018 ROH Championship Belts, alls of them in HD and .png format coz im designer, and i cant upload nothing for u, well i need ur reason for u bloked me GeorgeFX (talk) 16:00, January 08, 2017 (UTC-5)